Madame President
by onekisstotakewithmex
Summary: She had once protected the President. And yet, she'd never imagined that one day, she would be the one behind the desk. It can get pretty lonely at the top. Sort-of Kibbs... stay strong America.


As she dressed on the morning of her inauguration, she smiled in the mirror.

 _The first female president of the United States of America._

Of course the title was well-earned. Many a month of hatred and hard-fought battles had led to this moment. She had no time to think about how she could have done things differently, or to think that her platform had been shaky to begin with.

But any Democratic nominee who was pro-equality and a woman was bound to face hurdles.

 _She's probably secretly a lesbian._

 _She must be sleeping with a higher-up in Washington._

 _It must be that time of the month._

 _She doesn't look healthy._

 _Can't trust a woman, she relies on her mood._

She was not a lesbian. She _definitely_ wasn't sleeping with anyone in Washington, mostly because she'd heard the rumors of who was good in bed and who wasn't, also it was a move she couldn't afford, lest she run into any Secret Service on a walk of shame home. That time of the month (she hated that phrase) wasn't every day of the election cycle, despite what everyone would have people believe. . Of course, it always managed to fall between the presidential debates, so she had to be lucky for that. She was in perfect health, and always had been, minus a few common colds here and there. As for relying on her moods, it was bullshit. She knew more men who grew hot-headed at the merest hint of a slight on their character, whereas she had stood and endured and fought the whole way to get to this point.

She looked over herself. She had to look flawless after all. Couldn't let the American people down. It had been narrow, but she had won, and she had to look around to make sure it wasn't all some crazy fever dream resulting from exposure to a deadly disease. But no, there were Secret Service people at the door. Funny, she had never seen this coming. The irony now hit her: she had once been Secret Service, and now…

Now she was the President.

And-

"Madame President?"

She turned, "Yes?"

"We're ready for you."

She smiled and nodded, and stepped out of the room, ready to greet her future.

 **XNCISX**

"The 45th President of the United States of America, Caitlin Todd!"

She walked in, head held high. She had survived the inauguration, and now here she was. A ball just for her. She smiled graciously, worn out by emotion and the high-strung feeling of being a new leader of the free world.

Her dress was golden, and long, touching the floor. Her hair was swept up, and she wasn't entirely sure that this was real. But inside, she was excited, grinning, because _she had done it._

And she had done it completely by herself. There was no First Gentleman escorting her in tonight. Just her, walking in with all the pride of America flowing through her.

No one had expected this of her. She, the one who had expected to go to law school, but instead spent two years protecting the President of the United States. After that, it had led to four years at NCIS, and then she had moved to Maryland and run for the US Senate.

One of her friends in DC had laughingly suggested that she should run for President once Obama's term was up. Having met the President- several of them- Kate had thoroughly enjoyed the idea of replacing him. And then, buoyed by that crazy dream, she had run. And here she was.

She could see the photographers, and the honored guests who had gathered for the ball, and she saw the now former president- there was something she could not wrap her head around- who smiled when he saw her.

She stepped up to the podium set up. Kate knew that she had to give a speech, unappealing as that thought was. She had never been a fan of public speaking, though a fan of speaking her mind. But she had to remain poised. Not a hair out of place, not when addressing the people- her people.

She smiled out at everyone, and just like that, the words came.

"I stand before you tonight, as the first female President of the United States. I am so incredibly honored and proud to be here, and proud of the women who fought this fight long before I did. The ones who earned our right to vote, and our right to have a say in politics. I will continue to make strides in justice and equality, not just for women, but for minorities, for members of the LGBTQ+ community, because while our constitution claims that all men are created equal, we have not done a proper job of upholding that. I pledge to change that. Thank you to everyone who helped with the campaign, and to Vice President Alexander Malcolm, and thank you to America. Finally, I just want to say that as someone who protected the President at a younger age, it is an honor to be the President. Thank you."

 **XNCISX**

"Madame President!"

She turned from what must have been the thousandth congratulatory speech, only to see the current Director of NCIS walking towards her. Her cheeks heated, as she forced her face into a smile when she saw who was with him.

"Hello Director Vance," she held out a hand, "It's a pleasure to see you this evening."

"The pleasure is all mine. Congratulations on your election, President Todd. Don't tell anyone else, but we were all rooting for you."

She smiled, but turned to the other man, "Is this your plus one this evening, Director?"

He chuckled, "I had to auction off the other ticket to the inauguration ball. Seeing as you are one of us, it hardly felt right for NCIS not to come this evening."

"McGee almost won," the other man chimed in.

"I refused to bring Agent McGee, because I couldn't have brought McGee and not his wife."

"How are Tim and Delilah doing?" she asked, smiling at the thought of her former co-worker. Even in the midst of preparing to be President, she had gone to their wedding on New Year's Eve.

"As well as can be expected for a newly married couple," he grinned.

"Awfully quiet, hmm?" she turned to Vance's companion.

"Well Kate, you know I'm not much one for conversation." Gibbs grinned at her.

She felt her cheeks heat up again, "I'm glad you're here. Both of you. NCIS is where I got my real start in politics."

Vance rolled his eyes, "Don't blame us, please!"

She smirked, "Don't worry. I know a friend of the President's. I can get you off the hook."

Gibbs touched her hand quickly, "Congrats Katie. Save me a dance." And then he and Vance disappeared into the crowd.

Kate stood there for a few moments, confused, before turning to one of the agents accompanying her. "Let's go sit down shall we?"

"Of course, President Todd."


End file.
